As of yet untitled
by Tamashii Hime
Summary: Alec has been away on a mission and comes home to find... what? And why is Alec suddenly angry at Max? Set umm... AR. MA. Comments on Story title welcome. Please R&R CHAPTER FOUR! :-) consider yourselves lucky! ;-)
1. Chapter One

_As of yet Untitled… {my first Dark Angel ficcy}_

[ AN: Enjoy!  Disclaimer: all Dark Angel characters/ places etc belong to James Cameron, FOX, et cetera. ]

{{Chapter 1}}

Crash was pumping, the base pounding loudly in her ears as she stepped through the doorway.  "Looks like it'll be fun tonight!"  She yelled into her best friend's ear as they tried to make their way over to the bar.  The room was dark and hot and the place was crowded with people.  The bar stools and tables were all full and the dance floor was crowded with people 'dancing' if you could call people practically making love with clothes on dancing…

"Hey Max!  I think I see Sketchy over there!"

Turning to look the way she was pointing Max smiled.  "Go OC, I'll follow you."  She yelled back.  Thankfully Sketchy seemed to be a little off the main area, perhaps they'd be able to think straight over there.  

Edging their way between the throng of people was not easy.  'What's with Crash tonight?  This is heaps busier than the normal, even for a Friday.  Why has everyone decided tonight is the night to come out to party?  Did I miss something?'  She thought to herself in bewilderment as they finally reached the side alcove.  Shoving through the last couple of people, her and OC smiled at the rest of the group.  "Evening guys.  Anyone know what's happening?"

"Errr… happening with what?"  Asked Sketchy carefully.

At his careful question, Max looked closely at him.  "I meant why is it so busy here.  But, instead, how 'bout you tell me what's got you so worried?"

"Worried, I'm not worried."  Answered Sketchy, his confident tone ruined by the quick flick of his eyes, left, then right…

"Who you looking for Sketch?"  Asked OC, glaring as she sat next to him.  "What ya hiding?"

"Seriously… it's nothing."

Glaring around at the rest of the gang, Max rested her hands on her hips.  "Someone better tell me what's going on right now!"  She began menacingly.  "I've had a hard day and I'm not in the mood for bullshit."

"What my boo said!"  Agreed OC.  "Why is everyone so scared to even look at her?  She ain't done nothin'."

Clearing his throat, Sketchy quickly glanced around at the others.  As no one seemed inclined to want to even look at him, he shrugged.  "Well… it's… like this…" he began slowly, drawing out the sentence, bidding his time.

"Sketchy…"  Warned Max and OC at exactly the same time.  Facing the group, with their backs to the bar, neither girl saw the two guys coming up behind them.

** ** **

"So that's it Biggs?"

"That's pretty much how it went."  He agreed with a smile.  "Anything else you wanted to know Alec?"

Nodding his head thoughtfully after his friend had finished the debrief, Alec asked, "so the mission was a success?"

"Yeah, as much as they ever are…"  Biggs agreed, with a slight shrug.

"And our entire unit got away okay?"

With a grin, he glanced up carefully at his dark haired superior's bent head.  "She's fine.  In perfect form."

"Good."  As his friend started to laugh softly, Alec looked up.  Running the conversation over in his head, he grimaced.  'Oops,' he thought to himself.  "Wait, what do you mean she?  I asked if the whole unit got away?"

Continuing to smile, Biggs shrugged.  "Yeah man, but I knew you were asking if she's okay."

Deciding against arguing when his friend was right, Alec shrugged.  "So tell me, seriously, how's she doing?"

"As far as I can see, fine.  She's in good form, took a couple of risks maybe she shouldn't have, or didn't need to, but like always, she pulled them off."

Shaking his head, Alec sighed.  "She's always gonna do that isn't she?"  He asked half heartedly.

Nodding his head, Biggs was about to agree when a thought occurred to him.  "Actually…" he began.

"Yeah?"  Alec prompted when Biggs paused.

"Sorry man, I was just thinking.  You know, she always takes these risks, but I think she really does know her limits, she doesn't do it if she doesn't think she'll be fine."  At Alec's agreeing nod, he continued.  "But, then I also thought, you might not realise it, but you're the only one who ever stops her from taking those chances.  When you say no, she stops.  When anyone else says no, she ignores them unless it suits her."

Alec's eyes opened a little wider at that.  "Seriously?"  He asked, more than a little surprised that he had that much influence over her fighting, yet extremely happy at the same time.  "Yeah, I guess… maybe she knows I judge her limits fairly accurately."

Just shrugging, Biggs stepped back a little, rolling his shoulders.  "Well then, we all done?  I'd like to get back inside."

Looking up from his pondering, Alec nodded.  "Yeah sure Biggs, lets head in.  Thanks for the debrief by the way."  He smiled, stepping away from the wall and turning to head back inside, Biggs following closely.

"Of course Sir."  Responded Biggs with a smile and a wink as he followed his commanding officer through the back door of the Crash.

Making their way through the bustling crowd wasn't difficult for the two.  When people didn't move fast enough, the guys gave them a little shove.  "This place looks like it has gotten busier since we went out."  Said Alec quietly to Biggs who was in front of him now, knowing he would hear.

"Yeah."  Agreed Biggs, just as he caught sight of the gang.  "And guess who's arrived."  He added with a smile.

"Arrived here?  Who?"  Asked Alec, not really all that interested one way or the other.  Whoever he didn't catch up with tonight he was sure to see at work in the morning.  Now that he was back, and had a reliable debrief of recent events, he was happy.  The only other thing that could make him any happier was…

"Max."

"Huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Biggs stopped and turned back to face Alec.  "I said, Max is here."  Seeing Alec's automatic smile, he rolled his eyes.  "Man you have it bad."

Shrugging, Alec smiled slightly.  Leaning around Biggs, he caught a glimpse of Max…

** ** **

{{Chapter 2}}

"She's…"  He stuttered in a stunned voice.  "Oh… my… God…"

AN:  hehehhehe, sorry ;-)

Coming Soon……………………..

Please email me… let me know what you think so far…  or Review!!!!!  Thanks heaps, I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter Two

_AN: Thanks for the reviews… I felt I had to put out another chapter… :-)  Hope you all enjoy…_

_{From chapter one…}_

_Rolling his eyes, Biggs stopped and turned back to face Alec.  "I said, Max is here."  Seeing Alec's automatic smile, he rolled his eyes.  "Man you have it bad."_

_Shrugging, Alec smiled slightly.  Leaning around Biggs, he caught a glimpse of Max…_

** ** **

{{Chapter 2}}

"She's…"  He stuttered in a stunned voice.  "Oh… my… God…"

Turning around to look at Alec fully, Biggs was surprised at the look on Alec's face.  He looked… startled, amazed, happy?  And very very angry.  "What?"  He asked in concern.

"She's…"  Blinking his eyes a little, he glared halfway across the room at Max, trying to see her better.  Giving up, he forced his body to relax for an instant, relying on his instincts.  His nose twitched slightly and he could actually smell her, her scent, from across the crowded room.  He could pick her scent out in the crowd, and that worried him.  But what worried him was her particular scent, different from the last time he was with her.  And not just because his scent no longer lingered on her, and not because she was in a different part of her cycle.  No, by god, and there was only one explanation for her scent.  His whole body was rigid with fury as he confirmed his initial suspicions.

"Alec… what's wrong buddy?"  Asked Biggs seriously worried over the emotions playing over Alec's face.  Suddenly, as final as if a door closed, Alec closed off his emotions, a blank wall in place, only his fury still showing through to the trained eye.  Suddenly, he stepped past Biggs, shoving his was across the room at a remarkable pace, not caring who he had to literally shove out of the way.

** ** **

"MAX!!!!"

Starting in surprise at the sound of a voice she was not expecting to hear, Max had her answer to her earlier question.  What had the guys all worried, what was Sketchy so afraid to tell her… Alec was back.  Spinning around at his voice, she stepped back slightly at the look of anger on his face.  "Yes?"  She asked carefully.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"  He roared at her.

Feeling the palpable shock from behind her, she knew everyone else was just as confused at his seeming outburst as she was.  "Tell you what?"  She asked carefully, not wanting to edge him on, or make matters any worse.

"Don't play innocent with me."  He said heatedly, stepping towards to her.  "And what's more," he continued, "why the hell did you go out on that mission last night?"

"What?"  She asked genuinely confused.  At the look of pure fury on his handsome face, she quickly continued.  "Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about.  Why didn't I tell you what?  And why wouldn't I have gone out last night, it wasn't even a difficult mission."

Relaxing just a little, he looked at her closely.  "Do you really not know?"

"Know what?"  She asked again, getting a little angry at his obtuseness.  "Obviously I don't, so stop being stupid and tell me what has you so upset."

Calming down slightly, he gently rolled his shoulders back to loosen the tension that had gathered in the past few minutes.  Catching a glimpse of their audience, he groaned slightly.  Stepping forward, he grabbed hold of her arm, more calm now, he realised this was not a conversation he wanted anyone else to be privy to.  "Come on," he muttered quietly.

"No," she answered, yanking her arm out of his grip.  "What the hell is wrong with you?  What gives you the right to come back, after being gone for so long, and to just start yelling at me for no good reason."

Starting quietly, he said, "we need to talk."  Continuing quickly, before she had a chance to comment, he said, "alone, now."

Hissing back at him, she said, "I'm not going anywhere with you."

Realising she was angry, and that it was his fault for loosing it and assuming she would know what he was talking about, he stepped towards her again.  Leaning over, he whispered quietly so only she would hear, slowly and clearly so she would understand he meant it.  "You… are… pregnant.  We need to talk.  Alone.  Now."

Her first reaction was surprise, then amazement and finally disbelief.  She was speechless.  As the shock set in firmly, he knew she truly had no idea, though how she didn't know, surprised him.  He knew the moment he saw her, even half way across a crowded room.  Shrugging, he used her shock as his chance.  Grabbing her arm, he pulled her towards the door.  She followed him, one step, two… then just stopped.  Startled, he turned around, ready to order her to come with him.  Her eyes were just beginning to roll back into her head and he could see she was swaying on her feet.  Without a second though, he stepped towards her and slapped her face.  Ignoring the amazed shouts from the others, he pulled her towards him as she began to regain her composure.  Seeing the blank look in her eyes, he realised she was still in shock.  'Shit, I have to get her out of here, now.  I need to be alone with her.'  Glaring at the couple of guys who had decided to step towards them, he allowed himself an internal smile as they faltered and stepped back.  "Max and I need to talk."  Turning to her best friend, he said shortly, "I'll look after her, she'll call you tomorrow OC."  Turning around, he again started his trek to the door.

"Like hell you will.  You're not going to walk out of here with her, when there's something wrong with her.  You just slapped her, and you got her into the condition she's in now."  Called CeCe as she approached.

'You have no idea.'  Thought Alec to himself.  "Back off CeCe."  He said aloud without even turning around.  Then, focusing his attention back on Max, he said softly, into her ear.  "It'll be okay babe.  I'm gonna get you out of here now."  When he still received no response, he sighed.  Making up his mind, he pulled her towards him, putting one arm behind her knees, he swept her off the ground and into his arms.  Getting her comfortable, and making sure she was safe, he allowed himself one quick moment to enjoy the feeling before striding through the crowd of people, and out into the cold night air.  'Home…'

** ** **

{{PREVIEW}}

{{Chapter 3}}

_"Come on Maxie… wake up."  Whispered Alec quietly into her ear as Max lay asleep on his bed.   Sighing again, he stood up slowly, rolling his shoulders to lessen the tension that had gathered there, again.  Walking slowly from the room he spun back immediately at the sound of a slight groan from the prone form._

_"Aggghhhh…"  Blinking slowly Max forced her eyes open and smiled slightly at the sight she saw.  "Hey Alec."_

Stay tuned for chapter three… please review and let me know what you think :-)


	3. Chapter Three

**_My Dark Angel Ficcy… Chapter Three is here…_**

**_Authors Notes:  I still really need a title… I have no idea *sigh*  Thanks to all the reviewers…_**

{from chapter two}

'You have no idea.'  Thought Alec to himself.  "Back off CeCe."  He said aloud without even turning around.  Then, focusing his attention back on Max, he said softly, into her ear.  "It'll be okay babe.  I'm gonna get you out of here now."  When he still received no response, he sighed.  Making up his mind, he pulled her towards him, putting one arm behind her knees, he swept her off the ground and into his arms.  Getting her comfortable, and making sure she was safe, he allowed himself one quick moment to enjoy the feeling before striding through the crowd of people, and out into the cold night air.  'Home…'

** ** **

{{Chapter 3}}

"Come on Maxie… wake up."  Whispered Alec quietly into her ear as Max lay asleep on his bed.   Sighing again, he stood up slowly, rolling his shoulders to lessen the tension that had gathered there, again.  Walking slowly from the room he spun back immediately at the sound of a slight groan from the prone form.

"Aggghhhh…"  Blinking slowly Max forced her eyes open and smiled slightly at the sight she saw.  "Hey Alec."

"Hi," he replied softly, sitting back down beside her.  "You okay?"

"Where… where…?"

Picking up the face washer from the bowl of water on the floor, Alec placed it softly on her forehead.  "At my place."

"Right."

"You okay?"  He repeated.

Closing her eyes again, Max relaxed back onto the bed.  "Yeah, I guess so.  What happened?"

"You went into shock.  Then somewhere between Crash and here, you fell asleep.  Fortunately X5s have good balance even when they're asleep.  Or you might have fallen off my bike."

"I'm sure you would have held me on."

Tilting her chin up, he waited until she opened her eyes.  "Yes, I would have."  Once he knew she understood that.  Looking away, he began again.  "I'm sorry I yelled at you Max.  I was angry.  I realised you were pregnant and I was angry."

"You were?"  Asked Max softly, turning to look out the window and lethargically pulling the wash cloth off her head and dropping it from lifeless fingers into the bowl.

Glancing back at her quickly, Alec titled her chin to face him again.  "That's not what I meant.  I wasn't angry you were pregnant… I… I dunno actually, I haven't really thought about it.  I guess… well… surprised at first, then amazed… then I was happy.  I wasn't angry.  Well actually," he continued with a smile, "it didn't take long for the anger to set in.  I'd just been outside with Biggs getting a debrief, and we'd been talking about you, and how you often take chances that maybe you shouldn't.  So that was in my mind, then I realised you were pregnant, and you still went out on the mission, and took another chance."

"I didn't, I swear, I didn't know…"  Said Max urgently.  Gripping Alec's arm, she said insistently, "I wouldn't have taken a chance, any chance if I had even thought for a moment…"

"I know, I know…"  Said Alec, loosening her grip on his arm.  Tenderly running his knuckles down her cheek, he lent forward and kissed her softly on the forehead.  "But, at the time, that didn't even enter my mind.  I didn't even consider for a second that you might not know.  And I was so angry that you were putting yourself in danger…  If I knew immediately…."  Looking at her carefully, he shrugged.  "I don't… how could you not know?"

Shrugging slightly Max looked away briefly.  "I don't know, how am I supposed to know?"

Staring at her in surprise, Alec shrugged.  "You just… know, I dunno…. That's something pretty major happening with your body… and you're trained to notice anything different."

"I knew something was happening."  Answered Max defensively.  "I thought I was getting sick or something… or maybe even the seizures were coming back.  I dunno… it didn't even enter my mind as a possibility… how the hell was I supposed to know I was pregnant?"  She asked, her voice rising in anger.

"I dunno."  Said Alec complacently.  Standing up, he began to pace by the bed.  "I knew the moment I saw you, from halfway across the room."

Sitting up gingerly, Max lent against the headboard.  "I really like your bedroom."  She muttered quietly.

"So you said, last time you were here."  He said, grinning at her, and unexplainably pleased by her innocent comment.

Trying to banish from her mind the images of her and Alec the last time she was here, on his bed, she shook her head lightly.  "How did you know, did I look different?"  Asked Max, getting back onto topic.

"I dunno, I just… knew.  I sensed it, saw it, smelt it… everything… it just hit me."  Looking at her, he shrugged.  "I was half way across Crash… and it was packed, but the moment I saw you full on, I knew.  Then I concentrated and smelt carefully.  And I could pick out your scent from there… which I normally wouldn't be able to…."  Seeing her nod, he continued.  "I knew it was wrong.  Well not wrong, different.  I shouldn't have been able to pick your scent out of the crowd from there, but I could.  And it was different.  And it wasn't just coz my scent wasn't on you any more, or that you were in a different stage of your cycle from when I last saw you… it was something else, and I knew my suspicions were confirmed.  I knew you were pregnant."

Raising her eyebrows, she asked, "What do you mean your scent wasn't on me?"

Shrugging, Alec looked away.

"I'm waiting."  Said Max with a half smile, but steel in her voice.

"If I hang around you enough, my scent rubs off on you.  As it would with any male X5 you hang around a lot with.  It sort of acts as a warning to other male Xs.  It's like a stating of my territory."  Seeing the look in her eyes, Alec held up his hand before she could explode.  "I can't control it.  I don't do anything, it's just something that happens.  Part of our DNA cocktail, I guess."

"So I'm your territory?"  Asked Max with a deceptive calmness.

"Not anymore."  He answered with slight anger.  "I've been gone too long.  But I'll fix that soon.  But… anyway, as I was saying… the scent is stronger at certain times and weaker at others.  From the moment we first slept together, my scent was stronger on you.  And it came back quicker and stronger each time we were together.  I think it's the same when you're pregnant."

"What do you mean?"

Sitting down again, he tried to explain.  "If I'm around you, my scent rubs off onto you.  If you haven't been with me for a while, it will gradually disappear.  However, every time we sleep together, it lasts longer.  Like sex is stronger than just hanging out."  Seeing her bemused expression, he continued.  "For instance.  Say, I hang out with you all day one day.  My scent will be on you for, lets say two days.  If we slept together, my scent would be on you for a week afterwards, even if I didn't see you.  And then after that, every time I hang around you for a day, the scent will stay for maybe three or four days."

"Right."  Agreed Max, still a little confused.  "Why?"

"Like I said, it's a territory thing, to warn other X5s from touching my territory.  And also, to warn other X5s in my unit to protect you.  It adopts you into our unit.  Any of the guys must protect you if you're mine.  So my scent, in a way, is also a protection thing."

"Weird male things."

"Yeah.  Territory is important."

"Is it really?  I mean, is it that important to you.  Not that I have, but for arguments sake, lets say I had your scent on me, then I went and slept with one of the other X5 guys…"

Mentally forcing down the automatic anger at the thought, Alec answered.  "For arguments sake?"  Seeing her nod, he continued in a strained voice.  "If it was a guy from my unit, he'd been in a shit load of trouble.  Especially if the scent was from us sleeping together.  He absolutely has to ask me first.  Any X5 does.  If they don't then it's a challenge to me, and I have the right to kill him if I want, if I beat him of course."

With rising anger, Max sat up straighter.  "What the hell do you mean by, he has to ask you first?  You get to choose who you lend me out to?"

"Hell no.  If you're mine, you're mine only!"  He said firmly, with such passion and conviction, Max knew he meant it.  "They ask to see if you're mine."  He continued, calming a little.  "An X5 can't necessarily know if the scent is from you just hanging out with me, or us sleeping together."

"That's good."

"Oh, it is, is it?"  Asked Alec with a forced stillness.

Looking him square in the eyes, she answered.  "Yes.  I don't exactly want every other X5 male to know if and when we happened to have slept together."

"Maxie…"  He said with a slight smile.  "You're pregnant, they're all gonna know that we slept together at least once."

Blushing, she looked down again.  "Yeah, I guess."  She agreed with a half laugh.

** ** **

{Preview}

{{Chapter 4}}

Looking at her sadly, Alec asked softly, "Is it that bad?"

Confused, Max looked up at him.  "Huh?"

Shrugging, he continued.  "People knowing that we've slept together.  Is that so bad?"

**_Hmmm…a little bit of angst coming soon???_**

****

**_Yay_****_… another chappy up… let me know what you think… and any suggestions you have…_**


	4. Chapter Four

**_My Dark Angel Ficcy… Chapter Four!_**

**_Authors Notes:  Thanks again  to my reviewers…_**

{from chapter three}

"Maxie…"  He said with a slight smile.  "You're pregnant, they're all gonna know that we slept together at least once."

Blushing, she looked down again.  "Yeah, I guess."  She agreed with a half laugh.

** ** **

{{Chapter 4}}

Looking at her sadly, Alec asked softly, "Is it that bad?"

Confused, Max looked up at him.  "Huh?"

Shrugging, he continued.  "People knowing that we've slept together.  Is that so bad?"

Smiling tenderly at his insecurity, Max shrugged.  "No.  It's not.  I'm sure some people already know.  Especially the X5 guys from what you tell me."  Seeing his expression brightening a little, and his frown disappearing, Max smiled properly.  "Hey, does my scent rub onto you, by any chance?"

"Yes."  He answered with a grin.  "Why?  Are you getting territorial on me now?"  Not waiting for an answer from her, he continued, "But apparently it's not so noticeable, it's more subconscious for females, where as in males it's very conscious and important.  Say, for instance, one of the X5 females will smell me and just think perhaps she shouldn't try to get me, it's like you know I'm taken so you move on."  Shrugging he asked, "Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I guess I may have sensed that a couple of times.  But I guess with most X5 couples, when they get together, it's pretty obvious.  The X5 guys are rather…"

"Protective of their mates.  Territorial."

"Exactly."  She agreed, with a slightly questioning tone.

"Yes.  I am too."

"But you've never… I dunno…"

Shrugging, Alec sighed.  "You wouldn't let me.  And I didn't want to loose you, to make you angry.  But believe me, it's just as hard for me to force down my protectiveness of you as it is for, say, you to not automatically jump into some fight you see happening.  It's built into my genes."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry."  With a smile, he continued, "Just be aware that it's not going to be that way anymore."

"So… are we…"

"Officially going out?  Yes.  You're mine now, don't forget that."

"There's that property thing starting again."  Said Max angrily.

"Not property, territory."  He disagreed patiently.

"Is there a difference?"

Rolling his eyes he answered, "Yes."

Shrugging, Max agreed half-heartedly.  "Okay then…"

Laughing lightly, Alec stood up, turning towards the door, he began walking out.  "And you're also under my protection not only as a member of my unit but as my mate.  There is no way you're going to be taking any stupid risks anymore."

"I don't take stupid risks.  I judge things carefully."  She answered back heatedly as she stood up fully intending to follow him.

"I know.  Lay back down Max."

"No.  I've been laying down long enough, I'm fine."

"Fine, whatever.  You're going to be so difficult about all this aren't you?"  Not waiting for an answer, he turned and continued on his way out of the room.  "But you're not going to be putting yourself in danger like you did the other night again.  Whether I have to force you as your mate or order you as your commanding officer."

Ignoring his last comment, Max latched onto his earlier statement.  "What did you mean putting myself in danger?"

"You take risks all the time…"

"Based upon my limits… so they're not risks."

Spinning around to face her again he continued.  "I know… but your limits have changed… that makes everything you do even near your old limits a risk… and now not only are you risking yourself, you're risking your unborn child."  He argued his voice rising in anger.

"Your unborn child."  She amended quietly.

"Yes… mine."  He agreed fervently a fierce glint entering his eyes.  "In the past I may have done my best to suppress my protective, territorial instincts.  But there is no way I am going to now.  I couldn't even if I wanted to."

"I know.  I understand."

"I don't know if you do.  Have you ever seen X5 mates who've been pregnant?"  As she shook her head to the negative, he tried again.  "Ever seen X5 mates when one has been in trouble?"

"Yes.  The other gets protective to the point of insanity."

"Exactly.  Imagine that ten fold and you might get close to what it's like for a male X5 whose mate is pregnant with his child.  To say I'll kill anyone who touches you is an understatement."

"Alec, relax.  I understand.  I'm okay with it, I know I might not have been in the past, but I'm okay now.  I've been thinking about it a lot lately.  Maybe it's my hormones going crazy on me, but I've been thinking about us all the time."

"That's good.  That's your protective instincts starting to increase.  You know you need your mate, to protect you and your child.  But you still don't understand."  Sighing he rubbed his hand tiredly over his eyes.  "Come, sit down on the couch."  Waiting until she was comfortably seated, he continued.  "If any guy, or girl for that matter, tried to hurt you, I'd kill them, before I had the chance to even think about it.  It would just happen."  Seeing her nod, he continued, a little more savagely.  "If any guy tried to sleep with you, I'd kill him.  If it was an X5, I don't know exactly what I'd do… but it wouldn't be a pretty or quick death."  Noticing Max's eyes opening a little wider he nodded.  "I think you're beginning to understand.  I'm only saying this to warn you.  I won't be responsible for what I do.  So you need to be careful of what you do, so you don't get some innocent guy in trouble."

"What are you getting at?"  Asked Max worriedly.

"You can't afford to… innocently flirt with some guy, or get to close to anyone… something that might have been completely innocent before, even if we were an official couple, is not like that anymore.  We aren't just mates… you're also pregnant."

"Are you referring to anyone in particular?"

"Not really.  I'm referring to everyone.  Even our friends.  Even if I should know that what's happening is innocent, I won't necessarily see that."  At her confused look, he continued.  "Say you and Sketchy are chatting and you lean closer to hear something he says.  Or he slings his arm 'round your shoulders.  I might not see that as you and Sketchy mucking around.  I might just see some guy with his arm around you."  At her nod he continued.  "I don't want to turn into some testosterone minded cave man that can only think 'her… mine…'.  But I might not be able to control the little things.  Especially if I've had a bad day, or I'm stressed or angry, annoyed… or if I haven't been around you in a while."

"How do you know all this?"

"Manticore training."

"Which I missed."

With a smile, he sat down next to her.  "Exactly.  Consider this a quick run down."

"When you said if you haven't been around me in a while…"

"If say we've been working and I haven't seen you all day.  Or if for some reason I don't see you over the weekend or something… I'll admit this now.  I get jealous sometimes.  Even now, I mean, before.  So it'll be much, much worse now.  Or better, depending on your point of view."

"You used to get jealous?  Of who?"  Seeing his quick glance away, she continued.  "Or needn't I ask…"

"You probably don't need to ask."  Agreed Alec with a shrug.  "Really I don't mind Logan, but I think he's a bit of an idiot sometimes.  But I think especially now, you need to be careful around him.  I might not be best buds with him, but I don't want to beat the poor guy into a pulp for getting too close to you."  At her nod, he relaxed back into the couch a little.  Stretching his arm out over the back behind Max.    "Unless of course he's threatening you."  He added heatedly.

** ** **

{preview}

{{Chapter 5}}

"Come on then… that's enough talking and thinking for the night.  You need to rest."  Began Alec, leaning forward.

"No I don't.  I'm fine.  I just had a little case of shock.  I'm an X5, not a weakling."

"I knew you were going to be difficult about this."  Groaned Alec, flopping back onto the couch.  Turning to face Max, he stated clearly.  "Look Max, you're my mate.  As a male, that makes me responsible for you.  If I say you need to rest, you need to rest."

**_Max… max… max… you just know she's gonna make Alec's life difficult ;-)_**

****


End file.
